Lie or Else
by Artemis3737
Summary: Mac and Jack are in the military. But, what happens when Mac is being hurt by another member of his unit, and Jack doesn't know? Chapter 5 is out!
1. Unknowing Trouble

**I don't own anything! All credit goes to CBS!**

 **Hello! I just had this idea, so I just really wanted to write about it! :-) There aren't that many stories with Jack and Mac in the military, so I decided to make one. I know I am not that experienced in writing fanfics, but I hope you enjoy it!**

MacGyver walked out of Carter's tent. He was his partner when they did patrol together, but he didn't exactly like Mac. So, this time, when Mac made a mistake, Carter wasn't too happy with it.

As soon as they got back, Carter shoved him into the corner of a collapsible table and scolded him on his carelessness. _It was fine_ , Mac thought, _It was just anger that was a one-time thing._ Boy, had Mac never been so wrong in his life.

Jack noticed that Mac was hurting the next morning when they were doing their morning jog around the base, "Are you okay, Mac?"

Mac realized Jack had seen him struggling the whole morning and tried to shrug it off, "Yeah, I just bumped into the corner of the table. It isn't that bad; it can heal easily."

"Alright, Mac. I will give you 2 days, and if you are not better, I will haul your butt over to a doctor, regardless of any complaints," Jack said, slowing down to meet Mac's slightly slower pace.

"Deal. Hey, do you want to cool down? I have to do patrol in an hour, and I really don't want to be late," Mac said, thinking about Carter, even though it was just once.

"Alright, man. Take it easy, though. I don't want you hurt any further than you already are. Do you mind also showing me the injury, though, so I know it isn't bad, as you say it is?" Jack said, knowing a glare would come.

And Jack was right again, "I am fine, it's just sore from the running."

After their cooldown, Jack spoke to Mac, "Remember our deal. And don't try to hide anything, you are getting checked out either way, hurt or not."

Mac gave him an expected surprised look, "That is _not_ what you said. You said that if I was-"

Jack cut him off, "I know what I said, and I take it back. You _will_ get checked out so I know my EOD Tech is fine."

Jack walked off, leaving no room for argument from Mac. When Jack was gone, Mac lifted his shirt to see black bruises on his left side. _Wow,_ Mac thought, _Carter did some damage._

When he was ready and clean, Mac went to Carter's tent for patrol. They were exploring an empty town that might be a threat to the military. It was farther than usual, so they packed extra water and food. No bad signs were given from each other, so Mac thought that it was fine and nothing had changed.

As soon as they got to the town, Carter locked Mac into an abandoned building. Mac didn't know that he locked him in there on purpose, so he just thought the door was jammed and couldn't be opened right now.

But, before he could do anything, everything went dark around him.

He heard faint voices outside of the building and noticed that they were in his group in the military. People kept on shouting, "He's in here, I see him!" or, "How do we get open the door?" and even, "Is he dead? He's not moving."

Mac woke up fully this time and he was still in the building with the same people outside, _and_ Jack Dalton. He heard him barking orders to many people around him. Mac stood up and felt a rush of dizziness pass through him. He put his hand on a warm spot on his head and saw blood when he took his hand off.

"Don't tell them that I did that to you, or else I will make your life like death" Mac turned to see that Carter was the one who spoke. He was out of sight from the door and communicated without fear, and filled with plausible threats.

Carter banged himself on the head with something hard and fell down just as the door opened. Jack was the first one inside, ignoring the passed-out Carter.

"Kid, you okay? What happened? We received a call from Carter that someone was here and you were hiding from him. He sounded pretty scared," Jack said with worry, ignoring the glare Mac sent his way when he called him 'kid'.

Mac looked at Carter and was deciding if he wanted a living death or a good life. He went with the latter option, for obvious reasons. He knew his partner still didn't like him, but it would lessen the pain.

"Yeah, I am fine. The dude was pretty scary, walking around here. We hid and here and, next thing I know, I see black. I don't remember anything else other than waking up, standing up, seeing Carter on the floor, then you guys immediately barging in," Mac said, half telling the truth.

"Alright, you are going to get checked out by medical, then we can get back," Jack held up his hand when he saw Mac going to argue, "No. I am not dealing with this tonight. You are getting checked out, end of story."

That left no room for argument, so Mac just nodded. Maybe the bruises from his partner could be disguised as an effect of fall he had. But, he didn't even fall on his side. This was going to be bad. When he started to walk, Jack did not miss the way Mac winced in pain, so he put his partner's arm around his neck and put his arm around Mac's _left_ side, eliciting a small cry from Mac.

"Hey, can I have a doctor over here right now?" Jack shouted out to no one in particular immediately after Mac showed he was in pain.

To prove his point, Mac tried to stand up on his own, but failed, "I am fine. My side just hurts a little from falling," he said, trying his previous really bad plan.

"That is a bad excuse even for me, brother. You didn't land on your side, hence the bump on your _head,_ " Jack said as the doctor arrived.

"Hey, MacGyver, Jack," Rodriguez said as he put his medical kit down, "Where does it hurt kid?"

Mac had a stone glare, "Why does everyone call me kid? Also, I am fine. It is nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

"How about you let the doctor be the judge of that, Mac? Now, be a good _kid_ and take off your shirt. Like it or not, it is going to happen eventually. You might as well get it done now, consciously." Now _that_ caught all of Mac's attention.

Rodriguez smiled, "He has the same mind as me. He is also right. If you don't cooperate fully, I will have to sedate you, and you don't want that, do you?" he continued after he saw Mac's nod, "Good, so now you can take your shirt off like a good soldier."

Mac was completely frustrated with this and absolutely did _not_ want to do ths. But, he also did _not_ want to get sedated. So, off the shirt it was. He crossed his arms taking the left side of his shirt with his right hand and the right side of his shirt with his left. When he took it off, the bruised were now purple and it evoked a gasp from Rodriguez and Dalton.

Jack stepped forward to touch the bruises only to be stopped with Mac's hiss of pain, "Now, those are _not_ from bumping into a table and _definitely_ not from falling. You tell me right now what happened, or I will go door to door interrogatin' _our_ people. So, what is it going to be?"

Mac sighed. This was _not_ going to be fun.

 **Wow! This isn't going to be just a 2 chapter thing. Mac will, of course, find an excuse and 'be fine', and that is where things get interesting! I really want to know if you guys like it to see how many more military chapters I can do! :-) Thank you!**


	2. Will distractions work?

**Hello, my fellow readers! Here are a few clarifications for the story that some readers didn't understand. But, don't feel bad at all! You are helping me improve my story!. The first one is when Mac had bruises on his left side. That happened when Carter got upset with him at the beginning of the story and pushed him very hard into a table. For the next one, Mac gets knocked out in the building, causing the blood on the back of his head, because Carter sneaks in while he is going in there and does it out of frustration, or whatever reason bullies bully. Sorry I didn't put that in there. Thank you also so much for all of the support; it means a lot! Onwards...**

 _Jack stepped forward to touch the bruises only to be stopped with Mac's hiss of pain, "Now, those are not from bumping into a table and definitely not from falling. You tell me right now what happened, or I will go door to door interrogatin' people. So, what is it going to be?"_

 _Mac sighed. This was not going to be fun._

Mac thought of all the possible reasons he could have gotten bruised. One that made sense, but that wasn't too simple or complicated. He also couldn't incriminate anyone specifically, even if it was an enemy. He had the perfect excuse.

"Sorry, Jack. I didn't want to tell you," Mac paused, wanting to get every detail correct, "Do you remember when we were under attack when we went to that village last week?"

Jack stepped forward after Mac spoke, wanting to get every single detail he could possibly get, "Mac, stop leaving out details! What village was it, kid?"

Mac felt the blood on his scalp, which the doctors hadn't seen yet. He could touch his head, pull his hand away, then _accidentally_ show the doctor and Jack the blood that would be on his hand. He didn't like doctors taking care of him, but it was better than lying to Jack.

So, he went with it. Mac went to ruffle his hair, as if it was frustration, but then pulled it away and "tried" to hide it. The doctor saw it- _yes!_ \- and gave a surprised look.

The doctor stepped forward to look at his head, but Mac pulled back, "Angus MacGyver, let me see your wound that you _obviously_ didn't tell us about. Now."

Jack gave the same surprised then angry look like the doctor. This caused Mac to let the doctor in his space and check his head. He put his fingers exactly right next to the wound and Mac let out a hiss of pain. The doctor kept on going, ignoring his pain, probably because of Mac not letting him see it in the first place.

The doctor finally responded, "Are you sure you don't feel dizzy, nauseous, or confusion? This looks pretty bad back here, do you know what you were hit with?"

 _Yes. It is working,_ Mac thought.

"Yes and no. I feel fine and I passed out right when I got hit. Can I have my shirt? It is getting really cold in here," Mac said, trying to fight to stop the shivering.

Jack stepped forward, really worried now, "Mac, it is 87℉ in this room, are you okay?"

Jack suddenly noticed that Mac _was_ cold and shivering. He gave back Mac's shirt and his tac gear. He was still cold in an 87 degree room. Something was definitely wrong.

"Rodriguez?" Jack started to say more, but then Mac fell down into Jack's arms before he could hit the floor.

They immediately started to get Mac into a vehicle, pulse strong and steady, surprisingly. What they didn't know was that the head injury had been worse than they expected. When Rodriguez, Jack, and Mac got to the base, they treated his head wound and got strong medicine for him. _When_ he would wake up. They just had to wait for now, with Jack by his side the whole time.

 **1 Week Later**

It had been a week and Mac was ready to go out in the field. Jack would administer his medicine- thankfully not Carter, since they were all now in a unit together with him- and make sure he was okay. The week had not been pleasant. Carter had stole his medicine, not allowing Mac to heal, and sometimes hurting him more than already.

Right now, Mac and Jack were getting ready for the next mission. Mac had a bomb ready so they could put it in an enemy's main camp. It wouldn't be that hard. Jack kept on glancing at his partner to make sure he was definitely okay for said mission. But, he was as ready as he could be, because of his state.

Carter entered the room and started getting ready too. He didn't look at any of his partners the whole time; afraid of what it might bring. Mac had an uneasy feeling and look, which Jack, thankfully, did not see.

"Alright, I am going to go to the vehicle. You guys good?" Jack said after he was done getting ready.

They both gave a nod, prompting Jack to leave the room. _Now,_ Carter looked at Mac. He saw the way he held his side when he bent down and wondered if his superiors knew and didn't tell him yet. He wasn't going to take that chance.

"Hey, you tell them anything?" when Mac didn't respond, Carter continued, "I asked you a question. I would like you to answer it. Now."

Mac nodded and did a mental eye roll. _This wasn't going to happen. Not now before a mission!_ To make sure he knew, he also said yes while he nodded, making sure to not give Carter a reason to beat him up.

"Are you sure? Because everywhere I go, people keep on looking at me. _Superiors_. And Jack. You know the consequences when you lie, right?"

"Yes, I do. I promise I haven't told anyone. Whatever has happened stays between me and you. Even though I don't even know why you're doing it," Mac said, mumbling the last part under his breath trying not to let his partner hear it, but he apparently did because he got an elbow in the ribs. His healing ribs.

Mac bit his lip to not scream, then tasted blood. He didn't feel well now, if he even did in the first place. To get out quicker, Mac just took his stuff with him so he could put it on on the way there.

And, right behind him, was Carter, "Hey. You do not walk out on me when we are having a conversation."

"That is what you call a conversation? Then what is a fight?" Mac said, bracing himself for the punch that came next in the same spot as before in the ribs.

And, of course, that is when Jack decided to make his presence known. When Mac was doubled over in pain almost having a hard time breathing.

Carter sure played his part well, "Oh, Mac. Are you okay? Where does it hurt so I can take a look at it?"

Jack wasn't buying any of it, "What just happened here? Is there something I need to know about that affects my partners' safety? Please, let me know."

Mac didn't say anything. Neither did Carter. They both stood there, Mac slightly still bending over. Jack immediately pulled out some pills and water and gave them to Mac.

"I ask again, what happened?" after no one responded after the second time, Jack went on his radio, "Can I please have Commander Easton over here as conveniently as possible?"

Jack looked at both of the men in front of him. They still didn't move or talk. Something was definitely up.

"Mac, lift up your shirt, please," Jack said, not moving one inch from his current spot.

Mac didn't move either, "No, thank you. I'll pass."

Jack laughed silently to himself, "FIne, let's just wait and see what Commander Easton says. I am your only easy way out right now. Unless you want to make it hard for yourself."

As if cued, their commander showed up pretty quickly, eliciting salutes and no slouches from everyone until he told them to be at ease.

"Men, what is going on? I only have a few minutes, so make it quick," Commander Easton said very firmly.

"Sir, I just came around the corner to grab both of my men," Jack said pointing to Mac and Carter, "and Mac was doubled over in pain, not one explanation from either."

"I know you guys will talk to a commander now, right? That would be pretty disappointing if you didn't." the Commander said.

Mac didn't feel well, but still answered, "I am still hurting from the injury and I didn't want to tell anyone so I could go on the mission."

Jack and Commander Easton knew that he was lying, "I want an honest answer right this second, young man."

Mac looked at them. What would happen if he told them the truth? Carter would probably have him pinned to the wall in seconds. But, he had Jack. So…. But…..

"Sir, another person in this camp has been hurting me. I told Carter to promise he wouldn't tell anyone. He did and that is why he froze like me," Mac said, switching roles temporarily.

"Who?" Jack said, knowing it would probably be a lie. But, Mac didn't say anything.

"Angus MacGyver, tell your superior right now," a mad Commander Easton said.

Mac was hurting more from the punch. He was trying not to show it. But, of course, Jack saw it.

"Commander Easton, I suggest moving this to medical. It looks like MacGyver is hurting more from whatever happened," Jack said, trying to help his friend with the pain.

"Nope, we have medical right here," the commander said, pulling out many first-aid kits from his vehicle, "Take your shirt off, MacGyver."

" **Pilot: What's he doing? Jack: He's being MacGyver."**

 **Hello, again, readers! That is, yet again, another chapter of Lie or Else. *Da Da Da!* I love writing this story, so it is going to be longer. I, however, don't know if I should put more times in the military as a continuation in this story, or create a whole nother thing. I would appreciate your advice! :-) Thank you, I shall go to bed now. \\(** **0** **)** **ノ** **. BYE!**


	3. That's what Partners are for

**Hello, readers! Thank you so much for all of your continued support! I am so happy that many of you guys like this story and I finally figured out the layout of this story! I am going to do a few more chapters of this military story, and then, as recommended, I will do a future thing of Mac, Jack, and the whole crew learning what happened because of and injury. This was recommended by Axxonly, the idea goes to her!**

" _Commander Easton, I suggest moving this to medical. It looks like MacGyver is hurting more from whatever happened," Jack said, trying to help his friend with the pain._

" _Nope, we have medical right here," the commander said, pulling out many first-aid kits from his vehicle, "Take your shirt off, MacGyver."_

When MacGyver hesitated, Commander Easton made a serious look, which made the Delta Force repeat the same gesture.

The EOD tech glanced back at Carter. He was giving him the death look. It was the one that said, ' _I will hurt you more if you tell them that I did_ that, _whatever it was'._ So, he decided that he would not tell them about Carter, only the , he just took off his shirt, eliciting gasps from Jack and Commander Easton.

On Mac's side, there were blue and purple bruises all over. There were even scars from a blade. _How did that happen?_ It felt as bad as it looked, which was pretty bad, considering the faces of the people he saw every day.

 _It was probably when I was unconscious. I always wondered what Carter did before I woke up in my bed,_ Mac thought, _That makes me feel sick._

"MacGyver, who is doing this to you? I want to know this minute. Either you are a clumsy EOD tech or someone has been beating you up. I vote for the latter. Even _you_ admitted that someone was doing this, " Commander Easton said, moving his fingers along Mac's ribs to see the extent of the injury, "MacGyver, you have a cracked rib. Tell Me. Now."

Mac avoided eye contact until Jack spoke, "Kid, now. I have taken you on many missions before the "incident" with your head. I want to know if someone if jeopardizing my partner's safety!" Jack raised his voice more towards the end, "Carter, tell me. Who did this to him?"

"I don't know their name," Mac said, absolutely lying in front of his superior. He was definitely going to have a punishment, alright. Jack looked back at him.

"I'm calling security. I can't have a lying EOD tech. And you, Carter. I am surprised that my best agents are telling me something that isn't even true," the commander said, not bluffing one bit.

And, the EOD tech and Carter knew that. When Commander Easton said that he was going to, or was on the radio to get security, they didn't even flinch. So, Jack was the only one who was surprised.

"Kid, you have got to tell me now. You have a way out of this. You just have to tell me a name, or agree to match a face, or fac _es_. Please," Jack begged his partner.

Mac was hurting still, "I am not going to tell anyone. I will get sent home if it comes down to it. I'm sorry, Jack. Besides, I am the slowest EOD tech ever, right?"

Mac smiled at the last part. He was going to risk his career to not get someone in trouble. This was horrible. Jack could, no, _would_ not let that happen. He stepped in front of Mac, trying to make eye contact, but it didn't work.

Mac had a plan. Mac looked at Jack, having full eye contact. Then, he looked at Carter with his eyes, not moving anything else, looking like an eye roll from Carter's view. But, when Jack started to look away, Mac looked back with a solid gaze.

Jack knew what his partner meant. That's what partners are for, right? But, did Commander Easton see? He looked at the commander who gave him a nod. He saw.

"Fine, then there is nothing I can do about it. But, I will still be very sad about getting a new partner, _brother,_ to watch my back. Because that is what partners are for, they are brothers. Agree with me?"

Mac knew what he was saying and nodded. He was so glad that Jack was the one watching his back. He was gentle, but firm with everything dealing with Mac. Right now, Jack just had to find proof to help his brother.

Commander Easton waited for medical to get there so they could give Mac the stuff he needs before putting the bandages on. Not long after, medical _and_ the security team came to where they were.

"Men, please take James Carter down to the security tents and make sure he stays there. Medical, Angus MacGyver needs to be thoroughly checked over, then Jack Dalton and I will talk to him once his pain dies down,"

The two groups nodded and quickly did what they were told. Before Mac was put into a vehicle to go down to medical, Commander Easton gave him a wink. He tried to give a small smile, but he was starting to lay down, so it was hard.

 **1 Week Later**

Mac woke up with a pounding headache. The doctor came in and told him everything that had happened. The ribs were worse than they thought and there were pieces floating around, causing major bleeding. They had to do surgery, and it was fine after.

About 5 minutes after the doctor had left, Jack and Commander Easton came in. They were exactly like they were a week ago, apparently, except more sympathy showed in Jack's eyes.

"Are you okay, kid?" Jack said, taking in his partner's condition.

Mac nodded and Commander Easton went straight to business, "Are you ready to tell us now? No one is in this tent, per my orders. I understand why you didn't tell us back there a week ago. So, is this it? Will you just tell us everything that has happened?" Commander Easton said, giving a hopeful look on his face, like Jack.

The EOD tech sat up as much as he could without his ribs hurting, "Yes, I will tell you everything. Just, Jack, go easy on me. It looks worse than it is," Mac lied.

Jack nodded so Mac started to speak, "The person that did this to me is James Carter,"

The commander was shocked, "How long has this been going on? Please don't lie to me. I really don't want that,"

"Don't worry. I have no reason to lie now, if Jack is watching my back," Jack nodded, so Mac continued, "This has been going on two weeks now. It started when I accidentally messed up on patrol, he pushed me into a table. Then, Jack and I went running, he saw the injury from that. In the village, Carter knocked me out. He jammed the door. When I woke up, he told me to not tell you guys what happened. In the week in the hospital because of the head injury, he stole my medicine and he sort of hurt me a little more, this time with knife incisions. We walked out of the tent a week ago after Jack had left. Carter thought I had told you because of the way you looked at him," Mac said to Jack, "That resulted in last week. But, we need evidence to nail him. Any questions?"

Jack looked like he was about to explode, "I am going to take a walk, so Commander Easton can do all of the questions. Feel better."

As soon as Jack got outside, he heard him getting sick. Then, he heard a gunshot: Jack came in with a graze on his lower leg.

"Oh, MacGyver! You _did_ know the consequences of telling them, right?" Mac heard Carter's voice through the zipped tent, "But, this time, you can't even try to run!"

Carter ripped open the zipper of the tent and came inside, resulting in Jack and Commander Easton on their knees, "Payback, Mac."

 **Jack: Hey, don't die. Mac: That's the plan.**

 **Comments? This was actually a really fun chapter to write! I am thinking maybe one more chapter of military, then another of the future thing. After this story I have to catch up on my other story. I really hope you guys are liking this story just as much as I am! I reeeeaaaallllyyy need to get better sleep, though! (˘o˘ ) zzz...**


	4. No one is ever going to hurt you again

**Credit goes to CBS and Fox (try to find the phrase in the AN!).**

 **Hello, readers! How are you all doing today, tonight, or this morning? Where I live, it is still snowing, so, of course, I am snuggling under a blanket waiting for it to become warm! Our state's weather can have 4 seasons in one day, I'm telling you! Anyway…. I am LOVING this story, but this is the 2nd to last chapter. :-(. In this chapter, there is** _ **some**_ **medical stuff.** _ **Imagination, readers!**_ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **The following takes place between 1300 hours and however long it takes for Carter to stop whatever it is he's doing, on the day of his payback.**

" _Oh, MacGyver! You did know the consequences of telling them, right?" Mac heard Carter's voice through the zipped tent, "But, this time, you can't even try to run!"_

 _Carter ripped open the zipper of the tent and came inside, resulting in Jack and Commander Easton on their knees, "Payback, Mac."_

Jack groaned in pain because of going on his knees with his grazed lower leg. It hurt, but he was too focused on Mac at the moment. He was feeling better because of the constant mantra he kept on saying in his head, _He is going to be okay. He is going to be okay._ But, that didn't cure everything.

Carter was standing by Mac's bedside, "Hello, _friend_. How I miss you out in the field. I do hope I can repay you,"

Mac was nervous (not showing it), but very bold and not afraid for what happened next, "Do you really think you have a chance against us, Mr. Cowboy?,"

Jack gave him a look, "You like Die Hard?"

Mac gave him a 'duh' look, "Who doesn't watch that? It is like the only logical Christmas movie out there. All others are sappy and too coincidental. Who meets their ex in an abandoned town? It is stupid,"

Jack put his fist on his heart, "Right with me, brother. Right with me,"

Mac also hit his heart with his fist and nodded, "Yeah. I am,"

Carter looked at the two like they were crazy, "Hello? Big guy with gun? In the medical tent where dear Angus MacGyver is?"

"And…..," Jack said, pretending to look confused. It payed off, Mac smiled at that, "Is there something else I should know?"

Carter punched Jack in the face, "Don't make me do that again, I definitely will. But, what about your buddy over here? I'm pretty sure he would like it, right?"

Mac was still laying down on the bed because of his broken ribs; failing to try and sit up. He didn't like being this vulnerable, especially when your partner has a gun and is going to use it on you.

Then, Mac realized he still had the morphine drip in his foot in the dorsal arch. He also saw the IV controls behind him. _So glad they thought I wasn't rebellious in medical care!_ Mac thought. Carter was talking to Jack, something about hurting his partner, him. Eh, better do it now.

Mac used Carter looking away from him as a distraction and pumped up the morphine first, because taking the IV out has more attention drawn to it. He was already feeling dizzy. It took him a long time for the room to stop spinning and, as best as he could, he ripped the IV out of his foot, hurting his ribs, and pushing it into Carter's arm. He held his grip for as long as he could, and then Jack took over. He passed out immediately after due to the overdose of morphine, since he was not able to get the IV out of his foot right after raising the morphine level _high._

"...Buddy….you... w-….us?" Mac heard someone speak, but he was so tired and his mouth was very dry, so he wasn't really focused on hearing.

He felt someone check his pulse, and then whisper something under their breath. _According to the website on the internet… What? No. According to that one thing on the internet, it said that heartbeats would be... No. That is something else, not morphine. Right?_

"...-ey. -ou… wi- us?" _Jack._ It was Jack who was speaking. All ears now if it was Jack.

"J...ck?" Mac whispered under his breath. He tried his best to open his eyes, but it was too bright.

Focusing now, Mac heard Jack speak, "Hey, Mac. There those baby blues are. Are you okay? You don't look well,"

"Ya….. 'm good," Mac said, "Stop… worry-... ing…," Mac continued after seeing the concern and fear on Jack's face.

As far as he could see with the very bright room, Mac saw Jack above him with doctors in and out of the tent. One was trying to tend with Jack's wound, but he was more worried about him. A swarm of doctors were around himself, checking vitals and seeing how much morphine he got in himself. Commander Easton was sitting down on a chair, Mac was pretty sure.

"Hey, Mac," from the look on Jack's face, that was not the first time he had been called, "No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise you. I absolutely _promise_ you. Nobody will go within an arm's' reach of you, I will make sure of that,"

Mac fell asleep thinking about Jack's promise. _No one is ever going to hurt you again._

 **2 Days Later…**

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Jack straightened up, trying to get the best impression, " _Mr. Mystery guest? Are you still there?"_

Mac was laughing, and that was all that mattered to Jack. He had mostly recovered, but still needed time to heal.

Mac also _tried_ to straight up, " _Yeah, I'm still here. Unless you wanna open the front door for me,"_

"Yeah, Hans Gruber and John McClane. They always make me laugh," Jack was still laughing with Mac hilariously after finding out he liked Die Hard.

"Jack," Mac said, changing his tone to serious.

Jack caught on, "Yes, Mac?"

Mac decided he would thank Jack now, for everything, "Thank you. I haven't said it yet, and I wanted to say it now,"

"For what, buddy?" Jack asked confused, the only thing that he had done was tell Mac he needed to stay in bed.

"Everything. This whole time. You didn't give up on me after I bold face lied to you for a whole two weeks. I also wanted to apologize…"

Jack interrupted him, "Hey, Mac. We are partners. We have each other's backs. Yes, you should have told me, but we are past that. As said by a wise man, "Come out to the coast! We'll get together, have a few laughs". It is fine, okay?"

"Okay. But, Jack, I mean it. Thank you," Mac had a laugh starting in his chest.

Jack replied with a sincere smile, "Anytime, brother. Anytime,"

The rest of the night was great. Mac stayed in his bed and took his medication when prescribed. The two men actually understood each other now and felt more like brothers than ever before.

" _No one is ever going to hurt you again."_

 **That was probably the worst ending ever invented! :-P I know this will only be five chapters, but I couldn't draw it out any further. The next and last chapter will be present day with (just?) Mac and Jack. But, I will do many more Mac and Jack in the military, so it is not over yet!** **（** **°_°** **）** **WIde awake! I am doing better with not going to bed at 3 in the morning! Bye, see you next chapter with just Mac and Jack or the whole crew. Comments on that?**


	5. It's not the end, only the beginning

**SORRY! There are no words to describe how sorry I am for how long I took with this last chapter. With all of the book reports and the end of the school year, it has been very stressful. Anyway, this chapter is present day with the crew and Matty. In the season 2 finale, we found out that Mac's father is James MacGyver. I created the first name for Carter, 'James', before the episode, so don't get confused; Mac's dad isn't in this. This chapter is meant to be short since it is the end and beginning. (Read the endnotes!) Credit for MacGyver belongs to CBS. Hope you enjoy! :-))))**

" _No one is ever going to hurt you again."_

"Oh," said Riley, looking at the scar on Mac's head again. There was a tiny bald spot where Mac got hit in the head from Carter.

"Yeah," said Mac, unable to say more than that.

"Mac, are you sure you can do this? After that, I am sure we could find another way," said Matty, now uneasy about her decision.

"I agree with her, Mac. That was a pretty rough time for you. You could get hurt now." said the former Delta.

Mac looked at the security camera. He wished he would never see James Carter's face again. But he had to do this.

"James Carter was discharged of bad conduct because of assaulting EOD tech Angus MacGyver, shooting Jack Dalton of Delta Force, and threatening to do harm to Commander Easton," said Ross Beckett, the officer who had just come in the room, "He then went to prison. Carter was just released 3 days ago. He was caught on camera bringing a bomb into this mall 30 minutes ago. Emergency services came as soon as possible, but it was too late. He only demanded to talk to Angus MacGyver. You guys say you know where he is?"

Matty stepped forward, "Actually, he is here right now. We didn't want the media to get involved more than it already is. Ross Beckett, meet Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton, " Matty finished, pointing to the 2 of her agents.

"Oh," said Beckett, shaking their hands, "Thank you for your service. Do you want to do this, MacGyver?"

Mac looked straight at Beckett, not blinking, "Yes."

 **It is not the end, it is just the beginning! I used the last chapter for a preview of the sequel that I will be doing, if you guys want. I have no idea what to name it. :-( Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this story! It means a lot! Sorry again for the LONG wait. Also, I am staying up later because I can sort of sleep in in the morning!** **٩** **(ˊᗜˋ)** **و**


End file.
